


Small update for posting on AO3 and writing It All Ends Here

by grimdigee



Series: It All Ends Here [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdigee/pseuds/grimdigee
Summary: I decided to go ahead and release the script for the rest of It All Ends Here and give a small update on my writing as a whole.
Series: It All Ends Here [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825282
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Small update for posting on AO3 and writing It All Ends Here

So.. I decided it's probably about time I release the plans for It All Ends Here, I don't think I'm ever going to pick it back up, and if I do it will not be any time soon, I know this is probably disappointing but I felt it was better to go ahead and say how it should end rather than leave it on a permanent hiatus.

I like writing, and I like writing fanfiction, but I don't like writing and feeling guilty for not ending a series, even if it was just the script.

Anyways, I'm not going to be writing again for awhile, I would like to focus mostly on my art (cough cough, go check me out at Grimdigone on Twitter and Grimdigo on Instagram, cough cough), balancing my schooling, friendships, art, and relaxation time, I don't really have any room for writing.

Of course I'll still write from time to time and post fanfictions, but they won't be weekly anymore, there won't be a time scale whatsoever actually, I'm sorry to anyone who was keeping up with me, I hope this doesn't ruin anything for y'all.. :(

Anyways, as promised, here's the script for It All Ends Here and what was supposed to happen (poorly written, it would have looked better when finished but that won't happen, obviously):

Part 7: Nowhere to Run

Azula and her friends find the GAang, Azula and Zuko see each other again. Ty Lee and Mai betray Azula by joining up with Ozai. The hunt starts again.

Part 8: Scrolls and Ashes

The GAang arrive at the Library, the great Spirit there reveals Zuko as the Prince of the Fire Nation. Azula abandons her friends. The GAang take Zuko as their prisoner.

Part 9: Over the Wall

Ozai, Ty Lee, and Mai follow Azula into Ba Sing Se. The GAang go to Ba Sing Se to warn the Earth King. Sokka and Suki have a conversation.

Part 10: The Jasmine Dragon

Ozai starts up his own Tea Shop, both to push his disguise better, and in honour of his lost family. Azula makes a friend, his name is Jet. The Fire Nation is in a blind panic due to the loss of their Firelord, and Iroh starts a journey.

Part 11: Farther Away, but Closer than Ever 

Iroh returns home in secret. Ozai finally feels at home so far from his Nation. Jet and Azula have a fight. Azula runs into her old friends and Father and is finally captured. Zuko sees a familiar face in his captivity.

Part 12: A Spirit Among Us

Zuko reunites with his father. Azula stops struggling, and the GAang are left to wonder what happened to the Fire Prince.

Part 13: Freedom and Happiness are not Always the Same

Zuko feels a deep, looming regret, but blocks it out. Ozai feels more alive than ever now that his son has returned. Iroh goes to find Ursa but she is missing. The GAang make plans.

Part 14: Eclipsed

Sokka feels more nervous than ever, but not for the reasons everyone thinks. Zuko has fallen into a deep depression. The Invasion is about to start, and the Order of the White Lotus joins the fray.

Part 15: It All Ends Here (The End)

Zuko runs away and gets to the shores of the Capital but finds friends he thought he'd never see again. Ozai sends a search party. Ozai gets word of the Invasion and stays to meet his fate, Iroh and Aang reach him and the Eclipse starts. Zuko and Sokka talk. Ozai makes tea and reveals his adventures in Ba Sing Se, and how much he didn't know about the world and what the war has done to it. Aang, Iroh, and Ozai make peace. Time passes, Ozai and Iroh start rebuilding their Nation and making peace with the world. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee go back to Ba Sing Se and start running the Jasmine Dragon themselves, there Azula finds Jet and they make up. Zuko and Sokka have sorted things out and are taking it slow. Zuko goes to the South Pole to help rebuild. Ursa has yet to be found, but she sends a letter to Ozai, telling him she loves him and that she'll return one day.

"In the end, all is well, and while it's hard rebuilding a broken world, sometimes all it takes is a little bit of love to set things right."

It's not at all how I wanted to end this story, I wish I could have done more, worked harder to make the ending satisfying, but this is better than nothing, and I hope you can forgive me for not actually finishing this story.


End file.
